


梦中人31

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Summary: 注释格林德沃哼的歌出自莎士比亚伦纳德·斯潘塞沐恩出自原著设定
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 5





	梦中人31

你有没有那种经历，无比期待某一天的经历?

年轻的阿不思·邓布利多曾经有过。在他十八岁那年的夏日里，有那么两个月的时间，他几乎每天都是以兴奋的状态入睡，然后满怀期待地苏醒。他知道自己第二天会经历什么，比如见到什么人，而见到那个人，就是当时年少的他拥有的全部快乐。

然后经过三十年，在人的一生中占据了巨大比重的三十年后——邓布利多终于又有了这种感受。

霍格沃兹的学生依旧每天在熟悉的课业中打转，在早餐的时候收到猫头鹰寄来的信件，一般都是家里面的，也有吼叫信，这在三十年代很常见。接着某一天，大家突然发现邓布利多教授也有信件了，而且是一只他们从来没有见过的银灰色猫头鹰，养他的人一定是个完美主义强迫症，且品味不俗。毕竟那动物的皮毛是那么的光滑，连举起的爪子都带着点傲然的气势。

而即使他们对是谁寄给邓布利多教授信件感到好奇，他们也不会真正的了解。毕竟如果当代黑魔王给白巫师互通信件这事被知道了也怪诡异的。

格林德沃和邓布利多的见面非常，低调。只是一个平常的晴天，甚至连什么奇异的现象都没有，只是偶尔会有一点点吹过脸颊的微风。

他们见面的那一天，在1933年的8月15日。

戈德里克山谷的旧居，是邓布利多选定的地点。

“我很乐意回到最初的起点。”在信里，他们保持了一致。

邓布利多走进旧居的时候是下午四点钟。旧居还保留着纽特他们去苏丹之前的样子，散落一地的实验用的玻璃瓶，未全喝完的红茶，已经在茶杯里凝固了，成了厚厚的一层茶垢，地板在一走路的时候就会发出嘎吱嘎吱的老旧声响。

屋子里显然不是他一个人，邓布利多进去的时候就知道了。他已经早来了一个小时，但看来有人比他还着急。他竖起耳朵，二楼的房间里有书被翻开的声音，“魔法史152页，关于拉帕波特法律……”白巫师闭上了眼睛，他感受着男人的指尖划过的页数，“在第153页有一处你用羽毛笔写的标注。”

接着声音停止了，等邓布利多再度睁开眼睛的时候，格林德沃便站在了他的面前。

邓布利多觉得自己的呼吸要停止了，男人离他很近，他们之间的距离似乎只有一个小拇手指头。

但他多虑了，因为眼前的男人比邓布利多还要紧张。往常不可一世的男人罕见地拘泥起来， **毕竟这是邓布利多复活后他们的第一次见面。**

在他没有犹豫的念出“一忘皆空”的时候他就该知道这样的见面意味着什么。没有性，没有温存的拥抱，没有记忆。这才令格林德沃更加焦躁。

“你好吗......?”最后他只吐出了这么一句话。

“很好。”邓布利多看着他，他们对视着，视线在彼此的脸上停留。

接着他们同时笑了出来，这笑声好像在嘲讽之前这样如此拘谨的模式不是他们所需的。“我真的很好，盖勒特。”邓布利多说，“还有什么比我待在霍格沃兹吃着甜点更好的生活呢。”

“焦虑成为了你时时刻刻所需的情绪，悲伤也是。”格林德沃盯着他的眼睛，那里是他深深痴迷的蓝色，大海一般的波光粼粼。“当这些情绪深入你的身体，它们就是家常便饭了。”

“盖勒特......”时隔这么久，格林德沃依旧是最了解自己的人

“我们坐下聊一聊吧?”

他们向二楼走去，楼梯已经年久未修了，在邓布利多年轻的时候那是他多次跑上跑下的地方，包括回应阿不福思吼叫式的呼喊，包括飞奔下楼与心爱的人见面。

“小心。”

邓布利多的脚下一歪，一个温热的怀抱环住了他。男人的脸一瞬间红透了，这明明是他的家，现在这个模样简直是丢人到梅林那里去了。

但只触碰了一下，格林德沃便收回了动作，“走吧。”邓布利多心里隐含的失望还没发作出来，格林德沃的手掌便牵住了邓布利多，干燥、宽厚、手指上的薄茧像沙砾一般包裹着他。

他们走进了房间，那是阿不思离开戈德里克前住的。在纽特他们住在这儿的很长一段时间里都是属于克雷登斯的。不同于客厅的凌乱，这里非常整洁。邓布利多觉得这间房子变化了，不然他这么会有一种在摇摇晃晃的感觉呢。

关上门的那一刻，邓布利多觉得自己要说点什么了，“我可以亲你吗?”但还未等他张口，格林德沃便凑近了他，邓布利多的身体一个激灵，手心下意识地收缩着，而格林德沃却握的更紧了。

而邓布利多的头有点发沉了，他无法想象格林德沃对他的欲念是在何时开始的。他刚刚进入这里的时候?还是他们即将见面的时候?而他花了几乎三十年的时间来告诉自己，不能沉溺于对格林德沃的感情里。 **因为失控。** 只要一接近格林德沃，这种失控的感觉就会遍布他的全身，从十八岁那边开始就是了。

一阵沉默，就在格林德沃以为阿不思不会在回答他了的时候，黑魔王干笑了一声，“阿不思，我......”

“可以。”邓布利多低下头，“盖勒特·格林德沃，你什么时候会这么客气的询问我了?”

格林德沃大喜，接着他听到邓布利多继续道，“对于这种事情，你随时随地都可以。”白巫师的头压的更低了，“在纽蒙迦德的时候我好像这样跟你说过。”

接下来他们接吻了，这是谁都能料到的发展。格林德沃吻住邓布利多的唇珠，那里像个圆润的小珍珠。他细细地吮吸了好几遍，直到他们的嘴唇都亮晶晶的。邓布利多一阵羞愧，他把头埋进格林德沃的怀里，最后他们双双落在了床上。

两个成年人在单人床上挤着，但这变相增进了二人的距离，并且加快了他们衣衫不整的速度。

“想想看，如果魔法部的人知道我们正在做什么……”

“盖勒特，在纽蒙迦德的时候你就会说，如果圣徒们知道我们在做什么……”

“事实上，他们当然知道我们的事情。我们在……”盖勒特咬住了邓布利多的耳垂，“做—爱——所以当时整个城堡才不会有人打扰我们……”

邓布利多快速地捂住格林德沃的嘴巴，手心却被男人调皮地舔了一下。

很奇怪，盖勒特在他面前总是表现的很恶劣，像个孩子，从他十六岁开始到现在。似乎一直没有变过。

而且盖勒特好像短暂地——卸下了心防。阿不思不知道该不该这么形容，格林德沃终于不像是在他复活之后那样躲避着他什么了，他们似乎又回到了在纽蒙迦德的日子，借着窗外的鸟鸣翻滚在一起。

“别，盖勒特。”

二人赤裸地贴在一起，阿不思感觉自己的下体被塞进去了什么东西，一开始他以为是手指，但渐渐地他被那一节一节的奇怪触感给吓到了。

苍天呐，是老魔杖。

邓布利多的内壁发出“咕叽”“咕叽”的水啧声，男人几乎将老魔杖插进去了一半，红润的肛口就随着异物的侵入而不住的收缩。“胡闹……”阿不思刚想指责格林德沃，身上的人就亲吻了他的肚脐，那一直是他的敏感带。这使格林德沃如愿以偿地获得了他的一声喘息，并且把刚要说出口的话给咽了回去。

“我们还没这么玩过。”

还没有得到阿不思的反驳，格林德沃便自顾自地说道，“事实上，我还有很多没有尝试。除了莱蒂丝演讲的那个广场，还有纽蒙迦德的会议厅，或者是把你压在魔法部的办公室，福利或者特拉弗斯可能就站在门外。就是那些老顽固，他们不是喜欢探究我们的秘密吗……还有纽特，你那个最喜欢的学生……”

抽送越来越快，阿不思的身体随着格林德沃的言语开始颤抖，他的下半身马上迎来一阵酸意，接着一股股的精液射了出来。老魔杖被抽出，上面沾满了色情的淫液，亮晶晶的。

看着那粘腻的白色液体，格林德沃目光深邃地用手指头抹了一下，“你很久没疏解过了，阿尔。”

邓布利多促狭地眯起了眼睛，“你确定要这么说吗?”似乎关乎了男性的尊严，他用脚趾碰了碰格林德沃绷紧的大腿，不意外地把格林德沃撩拨地直接低喘了一声。

“为什么找我见面?”

第一波情潮过去了，他们并排躺在一起。天空已经逐渐黑了下去，窗户的风抚平他们的湿漉漉的肌肤，邓布利多开口道，“我以为我们会这样一直避而不见。”

“我不知道，那样看着你的时候，看着你安慰斯卡曼德那个家伙的时候，我的心里有个声音在叫喊，去见他吧，去见他吧。”

“这是情话吗?”

“你说是就是。”

他们再度贴合了一起，邓布利多的一条腿被抬起，格林德沃就着这个姿势直接操了进去。几十下的猛烈顶撞后，这对苦命鸳鸯严丝合缝的抱在了一起，格林德沃将唇贴在阿不思的脖颈上，沉迷在他赤褐色的发间。

**“今天我们了结了吧。”**

在身体快意的痉挛平息之后，格林德沃的话传到邓布利多的耳朵里。

“你这样决定好了?”

“是。”

邓布利多翻过身子来，他拨了拨挡在格林德沃眼前的白金色发梢，“你想怎么做?”

“ **决斗——** 我们决斗，然后我输了——多么充分的理由。”

“……虽然从某种方面，我求之不得。”邓布利多说，“亲手毁掉你的事业，盖勒特，你确定要这么做吗?”

“就当我改变了吧。”格林德沃转身下床，若有所思地站在了窗边。“这样做对你我都好。”

“告诉我，盖勒特。”阿不思也坐了起来，山谷的上空像是一条闪亮的星河，“你到底是为了什么?我需要你真正的说服我——我可不愿意这样不明不白。”

这一刻，邓布利多知道自己期待着什么，或许只要简单的三个字，就那三个字说出口。” “你改变了看法？”” “不，亲爱的，对于推翻《保密法》我还是坚持我的观点，你也知道那些默默然的由来，过度强调麻瓜和巫师的界限所导致的就是那样的结果。”” “那是因为什么？” 

“……我看到了一则预言。”

“……是什么?”

格林德沃转过身来，“你愿意随我看看吗?”

他们拉着彼此的手，格林德沃将老魔杖举起，“闭上眼睛。”男人在他耳边呢喃道，邓布利多听话了，然后他听到了潮水的声音，蔓延到岸边，拍打着锋利的礁石。

纽蒙迦德。

准确的来说，是未来的纽蒙迦德。

空荡荡的监狱，阴云密布，两个男人站在塔楼的最顶端。邓布利多看到他们似乎在争论着什么，接着稍微高一点的那个就把矮一点的那个直直地推了下去。

“我竟然会对你做这样的事。”

格林德沃站在他身后，邓布利多张开了嘴，似乎无法接受眼前的场景，“不，……你不会这样做的。”

“为什么不会?我是个侩子手，蛊惑人的天才，阿不思！我根本不是一个好人。”

“如果真的是那样，为什么你三十年前要逃走?你可以继续留在我身边。因为我明明没有怪你——我一直责怪的都是我自己。就像我一直认为是我杀了阿利安娜，是我那个时候的眼睛里只有你，明明我可以更关心我那可怜的小妹妹……”

“阿尔！”格林德沃屏住呼吸，下意识地就想要抱住爱人单薄的身体，“我知道——但那不是你的错。”

“阿不福思对我说，如果你爱着我当年就不会离开了。所有人都说着你的逃避，你是个可耻的叛徒，一手结束了我们爱情的叛徒。”

“你是这么认为的吗?阿尔，告诉我。”

“我一度是这么认为的，在你离开的几年里。”

“或许我不值得你付出，预言证明了一切。”

“所以，”格林德沃的语气从来没有这样认真过， **“杀了我——你不会希望在几年之后是我结束你的生命吧。”**

格林德沃抽出老魔杖，他把老魔杖抵在自己和阿不思之间，“只要你念缴械咒，老魔杖就是你的了，阿不福思对我的评价从来都没有说错。”

“我不能……”

**“能被你杀死，我很高兴。”**

邓布利多闭上了眼睛，他的泪水缓缓从面颊上流下，接着他像是决定了好什么，嘴唇坚毅的绷成了一条直线，“好，我做。”

格林德沃笑了，他张开了双臂，坦然地迎接着。

邓布利多举起了魔杖，比任何一次都艰难。

“除你武器（Expelliarmus）” 他啜泣着，语气轻的像是飘落的绒毛。

“从今天开始老魔杖有了新的主人。”红色的光芒发出，魔杖迅速飞到了邓布利多的手里，“或许有件事情我还没有对你说过。”他退后了一步，方便他可以很好的去正视阿不思的眼睛。

**“我爱你。”**

邓布利多的身体像是筛子般猛烈地颤抖了一下，上帝啊，谁知道他等这句话等了多久。 一句格林德沃对邓布利多的表白，只属于他们二人的。

“我爱你，阿不思。”格林德沃再次重复了一遍。

格林德沃的记忆里，他好像已经太长时间没有说过这句话了，就好像他的身体了丧失了这个功能一样。但今天，他终于把这句话说出来了。他好多了，甚至即将到来的死亡也没那么可怕了。

**只是，他没有告诉阿不思，他看到的是预言不止一个。**

在反反复复的意象中都出现了两个场景。他们像是两头恶魔在舔舐共生。

**——他终将坠于高塔，除非死神权柄移位于他。**

格林德沃看到了。另一则——阿不思拿着老魔杖攻击了自己。 一道绿色的光芒击中了他，就在今日。

如果是他自己最后发了疯，不如自己选择主动结束生命。

“嗯……死亡……那是种什么感觉?”

阿不思走近他，他们的额头贴在一起，“就好像一场梦。梦里很温暖，有花，蜂蜜酒，还有柠檬雪宝。”

格林德沃哧哧的笑出了声，“那还真不错。”

“Good night,good night…… Parting is such sweet sorrow.……”*（晚安，晚安！离别是这样凄清的甜蜜……）格林德沃在安静的房间里哼起了歌，声音轻的像是摇篮曲。他闭上眼睛，等待着索命咒的降临。

“我也有一件事情没有跟你说。”阿不思的小拇指在格林德沃的脸上缓缓划过。

“是什么?”

“那天晚上的事，我没有忘记。”

不出意外地，阿不思捕捉到了格林德沃一瞬间慌乱的神色。他抬高了手臂，还等不及盖勒特反应，咒语便在那一刻脱口而出。

**“一忘皆空(Obliviate) ——”**

绿色的光束从杖尖冒出，格林德沃摇摇晃晃地倒下，在大脑的记忆混乱逃窜时他听不见阿不思说了什么，只能看到他一开一合的嘴角。

“抱歉，盖尔。对于这件事情我还是有点记仇的。”

几个小时后，英国魔法部。

今天是福利退休的日子，准确来说是引咎辞职的意思。他刚刚从办公室出来，没有什么人送他，特拉弗斯在一个月前也离开了魔法部，毕竟他们的名声都不怎么好了。

冷冷清清，他只能这么形容自己的处境。

“您好，主席。有什么我可以帮到您的吗?”

福利看清楚来人，眼睛眯起，“我不认为你可以这么好心，斯潘塞沐恩。”

跟他说话的人是接替他的新主席，伦纳德·斯潘塞沐恩*，从一个茶童级级攀升，一想到这儿，福利便气的牙痒痒。

“对不起，但我想我还是可以为您做点什么的。”伦纳德是个笑起来很和蔼的人，“或许您还在疑惑为什么我可以成为部长。”

“因为阿不思·邓布利多，我知道。他大力推举你，并且煽动了魔法部的群众。”福利冷哼一声，语气充满不屑。

“我知道您对邓布利多先生有些意见，不过聪明的人就是要学会权衡利弊。我们的确达成了点小条件——但这永远与您无关了。”伦纳德整理了一下衣领，“您请便吧，福利先生。”

说完他便大步走进了办公室，头也没回。福利只能顶着他那苦瓜似的脸愠愠地离开了。

纽特来到戈德里克山谷的时候太阳刚刚从地平线处升起，清晨的露珠附着在杜鹃花和青草上。山谷很安静，所以当他的皮鞋在路上留下摩擦的痕迹时声音便格外明显。他走到旧居前，掏出了他的魔杖。就在这时，屋子里的人似乎察觉他到了。木门“砰”地一声打开了，一个满身沾满血污的人走了出来。

“邓布利多?”

邓布利多从屋子里面跌跌撞撞地走了出来，手里还拿着接骨木魔杖，并且看上去奄奄一息。“你到底怎么了?”纽特赶忙上去扶住他，“格林德沃——”邓布利多倒在纽特的怀里，“他想杀了我。”

“什么?”

“告诉他们——我在他不知道的时候偷偷缴械了他的魔杖，当他想对我施行遗忘咒的时候，咒语反弹了。”

“格，格林德沃在什么地方?阿不思?”

“他完全丧失了理智，把自己关进了纽蒙迦德。”

说完这句话，邓布利多便晕了过去。

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 注释
> 
> 格林德沃哼的歌出自莎士比亚
> 
> 伦纳德·斯潘塞沐恩出自原著设定


End file.
